x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing Important Happened Today
Although Scully has returned to her teaching position at the FBI Academy in Quantico, Agent Doggett asks for her help as he investigates the death of an EPA official who died after his car was forced off a bridge by a woman he picked up. Summary Carl Wormus, an EPA official picks up a beautiful woman, Shanon McMahon, in a Baltimore bar. Whilst driving home with her she forces the car off a bridge and then holds Wormus down so he drowns. Agent Reyes meets up with A.D. Brad Follmer in his office where he hands her two video tapes from the night of the birth of Scully's son, she shows them to Doggett, the evidence has gone. Doggett goes to Mulder's apartment to consult him but finds it empty. In a water reclamation plant, McMahon drowns a worker there named Roland McFarland. Doggett goes to Scully to try and find Mulder but she refuses to be drawn into his whereabouts, she urges him to drop the investigation when he refuses she asks him to leave. Doggett tries to contact some of his old marine friends including McMahon to find out what happened to Knowle Rohrer. Whilst working in the FBI office someone slips an obituary of Wormus to Reyes, she doesn't see who leaves it. Meanwhile Scully's baby causes the mobile of his crib to spin of its own accord. This worries her and she contacts Doggett urging him to continue his investigation, he calls her in to an autopsy on Wormus' body. She finds fingerprints from McMahon holding him down on his ankle. After leaving they see McMahon who goes and takes the body before Scully and Reyes are accosted by Follmer who has been ordered to reign in Doggett's investigation by Kersh. The lone gunmen find that Wormus had been receiving data from Mcfarland the drowned reclamation worker. He breaks into McFarland's office with Skinner finding files on Chloramine but Follmer arrives, Doggett slips into a filtration tank to escape Follmer but is pulled deep under water by McMahon. Background Information *As noted in the concluding episode of this two-parter, the phrase, "Nothing Important Happened Today," comes from King George III's diary entry on July 4th 1776, the same day that America declared Independence. *This episode marks the first appearance of Assistant Director Brad Follmer, who was named after Chris Carter's writing assistant. Links and References Guest Stars * James Pickens, Jr. as Deputy Director Alvin Kersh * Sheila Larken as Margaret Scully * Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers * Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike * Dean Haglund as Ringo Langly * Cary Elwes as Assistant Director Brad Follmer * Rikki Held as William Scully III ** Rowdy Held as William Scully III ** Ashley Knutson as William Scully III ** James Riker as William Scully III ** Travis Riker as William Scully III * Lucy Lawless as Shannon C. McMahon * Nicholas Walker as Carl Wormus * John Casino as Roland McFarland * Jane Yamamoto as News Anchor References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:X-Files episodes